User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 37 of 54: Cfp3157 (Shengway) v Redkite (Markus)
Shengway: the mercenary general Attacking Markus Thaowan: the Great Captain from Asaea Prologue Markus Thaowan and Christian Kenway walk down a hallway to their match. Markus stays silent, waiting for Kenway to start talking. The mad had sought him out just before the summons were given. "I think our hosts are easing up on their vigil," Kenway says. "I haven't seen them around as often, and I haven't seen Leo in two weeks. This is the longest break between matches we've had." "And?" "And I think we can go exploring again." "And finding the entrance? They're bound to have moved it." "Leo strikes me as the type who wouldn't do so, just to see what we do." "I see." "Well?" "I'll let Cadwalader know after our match, and we can see if the doorway's still there." Attacker Symbol = |-| Bio = Serving as a soldier during the Yuan rebellion, he was an average foot soldier. When the war was over, he traveled westward on the Silk Road. There he was taken in by various groups including the Hashashins, where he received th e bulk of his training. He then settled in Italy, where he became a professinal one-man mercenary and changed his name. He He will also take command of armies if the price is high enough. |-| General's Armament = Weapons: Long Range: English Longbow Polearm: Xyston Spear Main Weapon: Gladius Off-Hand: Spartan Shield Made of Steel Armor: Iron Nasal Nelmet, Leather Chest Guard, Plated Mail, Knights Gauntlets. Not only will he accept duals and deliver them, but he is also willing to make temporary alliances. |-| Army = 1. Foot soldiers. Armor: Tower Shields, Iron Nasal Helmets, and Steel Curiass. Weapons: Dory Spear (Primary) and Gladius Short Sword. Advantages: Use the infamous "Tortoise" formation, great group fighters. Disadvantage: If cornered into one-on-one fights, will perform on a less-than-average level. Numbers: 5,0000 2. Scythed Chariots: Armor: Steel Lamellar. Weapons: Chariot Bow (Primary) and Flanged Mace (Secondary). Advantage: Heavy cavalry, amazing accuracy with bow. Disadvantage: Do not perform well dismounted. Numbers: 2,000 3. Mounted Spearmen: Armor: Leather Chest Guard, Chainmai. Weapons: Xyston (Primary) and Scimitar (Secondary). Advantage: Light, perform average on foot. Disadvantage: Weaker armor than other forces. Numbers: 1,000 4. Raiders: Armor: Wooden Shields. Weapons: Tridents (Primary) and Hand Axes (Secondary). Advantage: While not used for convetional warfare, these raiders attack and weaken the enemy forces before the main battle. (is this allowed?) Disadvatage: Not skilled in conventional warfare, no armor. Numbers: 1,000 5. "soldati Elite": Armor: Plate Armor, Steel Helmets, Kite Shield. Weapons: Broadsword (Primary) and Dolabra (Secondary). Advantage: Best armored and trained of all warriors. Disadvantage: Heavy armor, cocky. Numbers: 946 (not counting the five bodyguards that each captain has with them.) 6. Siege Tower: Made of wood with a thin bronze shield. Slits for crossbow snipers to fire from. Maximum of six. Carries Foot soldiers and knights. 7. War Elephant: A large mammal and the first battlefield tank. Armor: Plate Armor (for elephant) and plated mail (rider). Tusk, Feet, and Cannons. Crew: One driver, two archers, and a cannon (normal cannonballs, jars of Greek Fire, and grapeshot) Rider: Lance (Primary) and Talwar (Secondary) Four elephants. Crew members count as part of the machine. Captains: General Abdu Shalim: A companion I met at Masyaf, Abdu is a former Hashashin and my closest friend and ally. He is second-in-command of the army. Scimitar (Primary) and Throwing Knives (Secondary) Mount: Horse. Armor: Riveted Chainmail and Boss Shield General Fernando da Madrid: An Italian noble, he became as mercenary for the fun of it. He met the me at pub when he was hired to capture a client of his. Now he is in command of the light cavalry. Espada Ropera (Primary) and Pistol Crossbow (Secondary). Mount: Horse. Armor: Steel Cuirass and Kite Shield. General Cornelius the Young: A man of Roman descent, he is a master swordsman and skilled leader. He is by far the strongest of all of my generals. He leads the foot soldiers. Longsword (Primary) and Gladius (Secondary). Mount: None. Armor: Lorica Segementa, Scutum Shield General Rahmann Zhao: A man from Arabia, he served in Saladin's army and met me on the battlefield. He fought incredibly well. Though he still lost, I granted him command my chariots. Weapons: Jida Lance (Primary) and Javelins (Secondary) Armor: Plated Mail. Mount: Scythed Chariot Strategy: Studied various tacticul geniuses like Genghis Khan, Trajan, Sun Tzu, and Alexander the Great. Very patient. Can utilize cavalry and infantry well. Main Strategy: Attacking: Builds a large ring around enemy force until they either give up or are defeated in a conventional battle. Other tactics: He leads his men in a daily prayer before every battle, so they all have high morale. He has developed a sort of code system involving bonfires and the size of the flames. He has developed a close relationship with all of his captains. Defender Symbol = |-| Bio = Born and raised surrounded by military inspiration from his father, uncle and eventually brothers, Markus grew up expecting his life to be spent fighting along side his generation in infantry for Asaea, an English colony established during the crusades which stayed on in exsistance even after the crusades came to an end. The large and powerful colonly extended a reputation for keeping it's people well and through the ages a military force of organized, well trained men was bred for England, but England and Asaea distanced and eventually Asaea found itself effectivley independant. Markus grew up and joined the army with countless others, but he was noticed by the ruler whom believed Markus to be fit to lead a platoon. Markus proved in training that he was a fit leader and his rank only rose over time as he be friended the ruler and eventually after several years, Markus found himself a commander of the military forces of Asaea. |-| General's Armament = Weapons and Armour: Main: Steel Short Sword Wooden Pike with Metal Tip Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Will take on single battle challenges. |-| Army = Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Tactics: In the event of an enemy attack severals tactics have been established. 3/4 of bowmen are too attend wall while the remaining fraction will work with infantry. On the wall, the bowmen will use wave fire and independant fire. Wave fire involves a unifyed bombardment of Arrows all fired at once, this can be done in rounds but should enemies return fire or come too close, independant fire can be used. On the ground, swordsmen, pikemen and a fraction of bowmen will attend the main gate and await potential entrance. The pikemen will await the forces first with pikes pointing and shields up followed by the swordsmen also with shields up and swords ready, the behind the infantry bowmen will prepare to use wave fire for awaiting enemy. In the event of overwhelment, men will retreat to the inner wall and repeat the same tactic. Army: Training: Before specific roles within the military force is assigned, all men undergo extensive training lasting roughly 7 weeks. This includes extensive running and training to build fighting mentality and moral and unite the men to work together. All are also briefed on fighting tactics and trained to ensure they are capable. After 4 weeks, men are able to choose what role they seek, in the case of a overwhelment of men for a specific role, people will be transfered alphabetically. Men will then recieve training on their chosen role and the weapons associated aswell as tactics involving this. Leadership: All 3 unit sections were led by a captain. These captain's were recognisable by their white cape and impressive helmet which has metal extensions featuring a feathers and a soft nilon covering up to their nose so only their eyes are visible. All 3 captains had the weaponary of their unit, but the Pikemen and Archer captains also had swords and the Pikemen's pike had a small flag of Asaea before the metal tip. These captains would communiation with eachother Markus to control tactics. Defending: 2000 Swordsmen - Steel Short Sword, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shield 3430 Archers - Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow, Steel Short Sword 2000 Pikemen - Wooden Pike with Metal Tip, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shield 12 Trebuchets installed into outer-wall with 5 Crew members per machine. Crew are also trained archers and are equipped with the same weapons as archers. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes |-| Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. A well-reasoned counterargument that is not subject to a well-reasoned rebuttal can reduce a vote by .5 |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Christian Kenway is drinking with his men, trying to take his mind off of the battle to come. He recognized the standard flying above the fort; he was facing Markus Thowan. This was not going to go well for him at all. He sees one of his generals, Fernando da Madrid, skulking towards the front lines. He watched him with open suspicion until he saw another of his commanders, Cornelius the Young, tailing after him. Kenway returns to drinking. If Fernando did anything, Cornelius would take care of it. “You haven’t told me anything of use,” Markus Thaowan says, watching the traitor carefully. “I could always kill Kenway to prove my loyalty.” “You could.” “It would take time, though.” “As you pointed out earlier, time is something we have a lot of. Kill the man, and bring us proof.” Markus then looks to the guards flanking the man, “Blindfold him again and lead him out.” Turning to one of his captains, he gives the order to start bombarding the enemy camp with the trebuchets in the morning. It's best not to count on a traitor, after all. Fernando da Madrid is shoved out of the fort and makes his way back to his camp, trying to reason out a pretext for his being away for so long. Looking around, he gets about halfway back before spotting Cornelius the Young. “Hey there, Cornelius. Looking at the fort as well?” “Is that what you were doing?” “Yes, it was. I’m trying to figure out how the cavalry can be of any use in this. I’m at a loss.” “I see. Let’s walk back to camp together.” They start back off to camp together. Cornelius arrives wiping off his gladius with the blindfold Fernando was wearing. 1 Months, 15 Days, 20 Hours. Christian Kenway sinks back down in his bed. He wasn’t too sure what was going on, but his hands seemed blue. And cold. Most of his men were dead, or simply vanished while on watch. He blacked out. Markus Thoawan lounges on the fort’s walls, watching his men bombard the enemy camp. He had all of his trebuchets firing nightly for the past several days. The traitor hadn’t shown up again – either he failed or he was dead, along with most of his foes. Thaowan calls a halt, and sends a small party out to look for survivors. They only find a man choking on his own vomit. End of Siege Statistics: *Total Time: 1 Months, 15 Days, 21 Hours, 30 Minutes *Losses: 10,039 **Shengway: 10,001 **Markus: 38 Trophies Earned Completion: 12.5% Category:Blog posts